Say The Last Goodbye
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: When I wake up, the sun is bright in the sky, and I raise myself slowly. He looks like he's sleeping. Do demons sleep? Is that what he's doing? Locked in sleep? I shift, looking down into his eyes. They're eerily blank, whatever flame that had been there extinguished with no hope of being rekindled. Shuddering, I watch him, waiting.


I watch his body as it fell. It seems so slow motion, but I suppose that it's just because I don't want to believe it. Blood trickles from his parted lips as he lay motionless upon the mausoleum floor. It can't possibly be true, can it? That this powerful demon was dead? After all the things that had happened?

The one who had struck him down leaves, knowing that he can collect what he needs later. And when better to collect a soul than after it's stewed in the juices of the ultimate despair and guilt, marinated in grief and love not told? When better to collect than when the victim is pleading for death?

I crawl towards him, unaware of the gravel and glass that bites into my skin, piercing it and leaving small trails of crimson. I move slowly, feeling a panic attack beginning to seize my lungs and hold them ransom. "Sebastian, I did not say you could die," I find myself uttering as I unknowingly straddle him, my hands moving to clutch the front of his jacket and shake him. "Wake up! I know this is just a trick!"

Silence. That's all I'm met with. Silence and the sound of rain pelting the windows. Hoping it'd ruin his ruse, I slap him. His head moves with the force of it, lolling to the side. Fear grips my heart. It can't be true! "Wake up!" I order again, my frame shaking atop his.

Nothing. Motionless. Rapidly becoming cold with the amount of blood pooling under him. Bending down, my place my head on his chest, closing my eyes. Maybe it's all just a dream? I'll wake up and he'll be holding me down to keep from trashing around and breaking something—namely myself. I close my eyes, willing myself to sleep in this hell.

When I wake up, the sun is bright in the sky, and I raise myself slowly. He looks like he's sleeping. Do demons sleep? Is that what he's doing? Locked in sleep? I shift, looking down into his eyes. They're eerily blank, whatever flame that had been there extinguished with no hope of being rekindled. Shuddering, I watch him, waiting.

This goes on for days upon days, though it feels far longer than that. I was either sitting next to him, knees drawn to my chest as I stared, or laying on top of him, hoping for something I knew couldn't happen.

Hunger no longer affected me. I had stopped feeling that annoying emptiness after the first three days. Several times, I had been tempted to leave, but I just couldn't. He might wake up when I was gone, and then how would I be able to yell at him? And what good was living forever if I couldn't spend it with the one I wanted to be with?

On the twentieth day, I sat with his head in my lap, my fingers brushing through his hair slowly. And I talked. I talked of all the things I wish I would've done, of all the places I had wanted to go with him, the things I wanted to do with him. I even told him I loved him several times, how he had managed to make me **want** to love someone else so wholly as I did him.

Could demons die of heartbreak? I certainly feel I am. I know I'm slowly losing my mind, surrounded entirely by death in this half-wrecked mausoleum, holding this dead being so close, like if I hold him tight enough, he'll return. But I know, deep down, it's impossible.

Sitting up straighter, I grab a piece of glass. "If you won't return to me, Sebastian," I start, waiting for a moment. My voice is so weak. I've hardly slept, and I know I look a frightful mess. "I'll just have to summon you again." I slice deeply into my wrist, though I'm too numb to feel it. I watch the blood, sluggishly, well to the surface before it begins to trickle, the ooze out quickly. I let it drip onto the floor, waiting for the symbol to appear like it had before. Nothing happens. It just pools, mixing with his own which has dried by now. When I start feeling dizzy from lack of blood, a small wave of fear washes over me. Why hasn't it worked?! Where's that damn symbol?!

I quickly find Sebastian's hand, looking for the mark. All I found was pale—deathly pale—skin, smooth as the day it had been before the symbol had been present. I begin to shake and carve it into his hand with the glass. "I want you to come back, Sebastian!" I shouted, voice weak.

Slowly, I move, laying his head on the concrete as I crawl on top of him. "Please, please return to me," I whisper to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. The skies rumble ahead, but I pay them no mind. Giving a shuddering sigh, I slowly pull back and watch him. As my vision faded to black, I laid my head on his shoulder, letting the sweet caress of death envelope me. Maybe I'll see him in Hell...

"Well, well, well.." I open my eyes, shuddering. Why aren't I dead? Looking around, I slowly raise up again. "Aren't you a little young to be playing with those sharp things?"

I stiffen. It's his voice, but he sounds different. I turn towards the voice, my breath stilling when I saw him. He stood wearing leather, large dark wings spread outwards. He looked almost the same other than that, though his eyes glowed more. "Sebastian..."

He raises an eyebrow at me, and I notice the collar around his neck with the single chain link attached to it. "Who? Listen, little one, whoever this Sebastian is, I clearly am not him. However," he comes closer, kneeling down in front of me. He doesn't seem to see the body I'm perched on, focused solely on me. "I didn't come all this way for idle chat. If you have any last words, say them."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes as I watch him, utterly broken. Knowing that death is inevitable, I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Please remember me, I love you," I whisper.

He wrenches me away from him, snarling. "If your soul didn't taste so good, I'd leave you to whoever else gets to you," he stated, long claws extending and being pressed into my stomach. I cough up blood, looking him in the eye. "You show no fear... Why is that, boy?"

I laugh, seeing the edges of my vision blacken. I grit my teeth against the pain, pushing past it. "What do I have to fear from the likes of you?" I spit out. As my soul is drained, I keep watching him, holding his eyes. When I'm almost empty, I swear I see a look of anguish on his face, feel the gentle press of his lips against mine. But then it's all black, and the sweet release was more than I could hope for.

_Goodbye, Sebastian..._


End file.
